Feelings
by yello13
Summary: Parker has feelings. She just doesn't choose to show them a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Parker**

I didn't want them to know. I never wanted anyone to know. I just wanted to be free, to jump of buildings without a harness. I didn't want to be forced to breathe, forced to live. It was too hard. I have been trying to avoid having to relive this memory but, the moment he said bicycle, it all came back to me. Actually it came crashing down on me, suffocating me and it hurt. I wanted to scream but, it always came out as a whimper. I wanted to be full of anger but, all I received was sadness. That's when the tears started to pour out and, so did my feelings. The feelings that I never wanted to feel again. The sadness, the pain, the tinge of confusion. The two person that I want to talk to, that I _need_ to talk to is gone. He is gone because of my one stupid mistake and, he is not coming back. The other well, she just left.

I close my eyes and I try to breathe. It is getting so hard to breathe. I feel my heart beat but, I just can't breathe. I hear a door shut, which is ironic seeing as I am on the roof but, I know those feet. They're Sophie's feet.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Tara."

I wasn't surprised. It is a grifter's job to meddle in other people's business. Honestly I don't even know why she is here. She left, she wasn't meant to come back. Yet she did.

"You know you can talk to her,or me, whenever you want. You can trust me." She said from behind me. I hadn't noticed she had moved or even gotten closer to me.

"Why should I?"

"Because..."

"Because what? You left, I wanted you to stay but, you still went. You left me and, the worse thing about it is you didn't really leave. I could still see you and speak to you but it still hurt. It hurt because I thought I could trust you to never leave me, but I guess that was my imagination!"

"Parker..."

"Everyone I get close to leaves. They leave me with no place to go and I .. I can't do... I don't" I tried to finish my sentence.

I tried but, she wrapped me in her arms and I tried to make her stop but she held strong. Somehow it mad me feel safe,wanted. It made me feel like I didn't have to breathe anymore because Sophie would breathe for me. So I cried and I cried hoping that she wouldn't leave me again. Praying that she wouldn't leave me again, even though somewhere in my heart I knew she would still have to leave. I guess that is how it is. I don't know why I posses these feelings, all I do know is that for once I am not afraid to face them. At least when Sophie is here.


	2. Please Do Forget Me

Parker could care less about people. She never really needed people. Actually she spent her whole life being antisocial. Good things just weren't meant for her. She never was held on top of daddy's shoulders or had to fight for her parents attention, neither did she want any attention. If she wanted any attention at all it would most likely be the wanting need of medical attention from the many beatings. She would always swim across the sea of memories only to find out that the water was contaminated and filled with carnivorous creatures. Even knowing that she still kept swimming. Like the blue fish in Finding Nemo she reminded herself, just keep swimming and eventually her attacker would get tired, her followers would be eaten away and, she would be left alone. Somehow she lost her destination. She didn't even know if she had one but she just felt lost, felt empty. This feeling happened when Sophie left. It was hard for Parker to let out her feelings because for one, she didn't actually acknowledge her feelings as feelings, they were more to her distractions then feelings. Feelings made her remember and remembering made her distracted which ended up leaving her lost. It was no wonder she was sitting here on the roof with emotions racing as she was embraced by the beautiful woman's arms.

Somehow she had let it all happen. She had let herself feel again and, frankly she found that as her mistake. At first she couldn't find the words for the tingling feeling in her belly. Was it anger,confusion, sadness? She could have answered all of the above but instead she choose the word _Abandoned _as her strongest emotion. Of course anger,confusion,and sadness could come right after the feeling of abandonment but,never before. She had felt that feeling all to many times. She had felt it when her mother died. She had felt it when her father left and Micheal died. She had felt it when she was left on the city bus with no one to look after her. She felt it when Archie would leave her alone at night and she would not see him but days maybe weeks at a time. She had felt it most when Sophie left. It was harder for Parker to deal with Sophie leaving because Sophie choose to leave. Not like her father chose to leave. She choose to leave her knowing she would fall apart. The worst part about it was that she trusted her to stay with her and, for once in her life she thought she was loved only to be mistaken.

Even though she broke her trust she was begging for Sophie to come back and, when she did all she could do was cry in the woman arms. Cry and let her emotions spin as she followed the woman to her apartment and let herself settle on the couch with her and, try to breathe. She was sure if she didn't start now she would faint.

**Sophie's POV **

I could see the hurt in my girl's eyes. Somehow I wanted to plead for her to understand. To forgive me. I never meant to hurt her in such a way that it destroyed her. I could feel Parker's emotions as if she was speaking them into my ear and it hurt. As a grifter feelings were inevitable. Having to watch them bust out of people's hearts even absorbing them. I am used to it though it was as if I was immune to it but, now I felt totally out of place as I saw her eyes try to decipher what I was thinking, how was I feeling and, when I was leaving. She looked so lost ,so fragile so...Broken. It almost scared me. I had done that to her I might as well have stuck a knife through her back. I don't even think she would look as bad as she was now. Her breath was shallow and her sobbing was heavy but she still let me stroke her hair as I always did when trying to comfort her. The only difference was this time she was holding on to me for dear life as she was afraid I would leave again. I was leading her on to believe I would stay but just like death, leaving her was inevitable. I just can't stay and, even though I would like to be there to hold her tight and keep her warm and protected from the world I can't. I know I can't and that's why I would have to leave before she wakes up in the morning. I was thrown out of my thoughts when I felt Parker's grip tighten around my waist.

Her eyes were closed and I figured she was sleep but, her voice echoed of the silent halls and walls as she spoke.

"Why Sophie?" She asked the question that I have been asking to myself lately. I could feel her shake a little bit as she proceeded and, opened her eyes. "You left, why? Why did you leave me?" She said as she tried to keep her voice from cracking.

"Parker I..."

"Did I do something wrong, was I that bad?" She said urgently while jumping out of my arms

"Parker stop it."

"Was it because I ask to many questions because I can stop? I won't say anything anymore." She said trying to figure out the problem.

"Parker please stop." I said as my heart broke as she tried to convince herself that she was the person in the wrong.

"I'm a bad actor right? That's what it is right? Sophie I will do better I promise! I will do whatever you say please just don't...please don't... leave!" Parker said as she burst into tears which was unusual for her. I got up from the couch and tried to comfort her but, she backed away. "You hate me, don't you?" Parker said as if all her memories of abandonment came rushing in front of her in the form of me.

"Parker no, I could never hate you it's just that..."

"You don't want me...I am bad." She said while looking at the door and the nearest window.

"Parker come here." I urged her with my finger.

She hesitated but willed herself closer to me.

"Parker it is not you, it is anything but, you. You mean a lot to me. Remember when you were sick and I took care of you all through the night? Remember when it was that time of the month and you were cramping so bad it hurt to get up?" She nodded and I continued. "I stayed up all night, just for you. Not even a million hugs and kisses could compare to how much I care for you. It is just that I am going through some things that's all, and I need time to breathe." I said trying to explain to her just how much I love her but not having enough strength to say those exact words.

"Do I suffocate you?" She asked as the tears that I indirectly cause ran down her cheek.

"No, You do not suffocate me." I said and watched as she clothes her eyes. " Me and Nate...we just don't" I said trying to use the right words in order for her to understand.

"Parker doesn't like it when mommy and daddy fight." Parker said using her name in third person and very much, sounding like a little child who knew their parents were getting a divorce soon. I also knew that the comment was being throw at me and Nate as the 'Mommy' and the 'Daddy' of the crew. In reality I knew the team was the only thing Parker had that was even remotely close to a family. I also knew the things I would do later that night would crush her and diminish the little tiny speck of trust I had just regained and cause her to lock her heart up again and throw away the keys. Frankly she didn't need a key considering Parker was a thief but, I know she would throw it away just to make sure no one could open her heart up.

"I know, I know honey."

"So you won't leave anymore" Parker pleaded with her eyes.

"Hey Parker how about we have a girls night? Just you and me." I changed the subject as I knew that if I answered yes, that, that would be a lie. A lie that would keep her hopes high until she found out I wouldn't be here in the morning and crush her like she was recycled trash.

"OK" She said as she hesitated but seemed to be convinced by my smile.

"Alright go get in the shower I'll take out some clothes for you."

"OK" She said while walking up the familiar stairs where she knew the shower would be waiting.

I would make her smile. I had to see her smile before I leave. It is all I need.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(3 hours later.)

**Sophie**

Parker was on the couch sleeping like a child. I had watched a movie with her. We made homemade cookies and smoothies. After the movie was over I even read her a chapter in my book that I had intently got for her but never seemed to give to her. It was called the "Thief Lord" and it was a Children's' book but she thought Parker would enjoy it certainly by the title of the book. She was sleeping peacefully, I had made sure she was as I had left the couch to pack . I am now at the door but, I can't seem to turn the knob. I looked at her one more time and realized I forgot to do something. I walked over to her just to see her peaceful face one more time. I brushed the hair off her forehead and placed a kiss there.

"Goodbye, don't miss me" I whispered. "Please"I said as I walked out of the room . Please forget me.


	3. Invalid Excuses

**A/N look I finally updated. This chapter is weird but bare with me please.**

"Sophie, when did you become such a complicated girl?"The woman said in such a heavy accent, that only the ears of the British could decipher.

The woman looked almost small while lying under the mountain of covers. She was ill, you could tell by the paleness of her skin, and the weakness her voice portrayed. Even through the wrinkles you could recognize the familiar feeling of her eyes. They were a soft brown and they held many characters in the pupil of her eye. They were something she had passed down to her daughter, Sophie.

"I've always been complicated, I was raised by you." Sophie replied in a bubbly voice in an attempt to hide her distress. She failed.

Sophie could never surpass her feelings when it came to her mother. Her mother just always knew and, sometimes she wondered what gave her away. It didn't surprise her though; her mom taught her almost everything she knows. Well, not everything, she started the basis of everything she knows. Since the age of 4 she had been learning the art of the grift her mother always being her greatest critique. While her twin brothers Julius and Andrew got off easy as they were, the boys and she recalls her mom saying "They are boys, they have the attention span of goldfish, you are the diversion, and they are the thieves. You must be the eye of the crowd."

"Sophie, what is wrong?" The woman watched Sophie open her mouth in protest but dismissed her before she could utter a word. "I am your mother, you may have been taught by the greatest grifter but you must know you can't trick her."

"I know, mother" she said putting emphasizing on the word mother much like a teenager would.

"Then…"

"I…." She watched as her mother tried to sit up, failing miserably. "I'll help you mom, no need to hurt yourself."

"Don't go changing the subject my dear, spit it out." The woman followed Sophie's eyes until they met each others.

"I hurt her." she said looking down, she didn't want to face her mother's eyes. "She thought it was her fault but, it's not and I have no way, no way at all of convincing her that it isn't."

"Now, why would you go and do that? You should listen to yourself sometimes, you hold something dear for the girl, and you sure are protective of her. Oh and when you speak of her accomplishments, your voice lights up with such pride, the pride of a mother, Sophie."

"Mother that's not the…."

"Admit it, she lights up your world. You love her."

"But I am not supposing that." Sophie's voice changed to a lower tone. "This…this team is only temporary, if I didn't leave it would have only hurt more when I did."

"Then don't, is this because of me, my sickness?" she looked up at her daughter in disappointment. "Or are you just using me as an excuse to leave." Silence filled the room as the two pairs of brown eyes met each others.

"It's not just you, it's Nate and as you said things are complicated."

"What is it that I use to tell you?" She said almost angry with her daughter for being so foolish.

"I know I know…" Sophie persisted.

"No you don't so I am going to tell you again.

_You are the head lioness of the prow _

_You remain the danger of the crowd_

_You are the keeper of all the keys_

_To emotions other people can't see_

_You are a grifter, you see what other's don't_

_But in consequence _

_You are the molder of every character_

_You are not you_

_You are the eye of every beholder."_

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? Nate is not my mark!" Sophie shouted, her hands flicking around wildly and frantic.

"It means, you are a _Grifter_, your eyes can see the emotions of the art. The painting is your mark. There is a beautiful painting that is right in front of your face my dear, and you don't even have to steal it, it's free to you!" Now she was shouting, taking short raspy breaths as the coughs released from her body. "You have what very few Grifters have, a family."

"You are my family. Anyway Mother, I have to take care of you." Sophie tried to push the subject over but once again failed.

"Oh, please, Julius and Andrew can take care of me."

"No… I thought they were going in to steal the…"

"No that was two weeks ago they have finished that now, plus I think it is bloody time that the boys come to see their beautiful mother."

"Yes mom" she said sarcastically

"Now I don't want to hear anything else other than you packing your bags and heading out." Sophie opened her mouth. " Charlotte Amelia Amie Burnet if you don't start packing I swear I will go find your father up there in heaven and bring him down here, do you want that?"

Sophie nodded her head no. "Mom what happened to just calling me Sophie?"

"Ah Romero!" her mother started yelling loudly as though the man himself would come flying down from heaven.

"Ok, Ok" Sophie replied as she walked into another room. "I Love you!" she shouted across the room.

The woman sunk back down peacefully in her bed. "I know you do Honey, I know you do."

**A/N I know that was a weird chapter but I thought I would introduce some family characters. I wanted her to have a valid excuse. Read and Review, next I will show you how Parker is coping.**


	4. The Gift of a Painting

**A/N this is my second to last chapter. Thanks for all the reviewers and thanks to all the readers. I am honored that you guys even read my stories so thanks. There is a time lapse in this story. So this is the day Sophie has come back only it's from the point of view of Parker's day.**

**Parker**

Love is never selfish. Love is never conceited. Love…. If not kind and sweet, then what is it? I don't know what my heart is telling me, I don't' even know what I am supposed to do. I have been lost so many times but I have never been as lost as I am now. Could it be because I am scared? Or maybe I am just as crazy as everyone thinks I am. Could it be because I am ugly? I have never been as pretty as Sophie, but maybe if I start wearing makeup she would like me more. Then the guys wouldn't hate me so much for letting her go. I don't understand these feelings and I don't know what aroused them or, even why I posses them. All I know is that when Sophie was here, things were OK and if she comes back maybe things will go back to normal.

Then there is another part of my heart that hates her. That absolutely hates her so much I don't want to see her face because she was suppose to be here. She was supposed to be the one I have been waiting for. She was supposed to be my mother. But I guess I was just being stupid. I was stupid for believing that maybe she loved me. I was stupid for tricking myself into believing she cared. I was so…so stupid! I just don't know what to do and I need her to tell me what to do.

My heart feels sore and so is my body and I feel I can't get up, like I will never get up. Her pillow smells so nice, like fresh cinnamon shampoo and, peppermint. I didn't have to open my eyes to know she wasn't here. I would have smelt her; I would have felt mommy's body go across the bed as she prepared to get dress. And I would have heard her voice telling me to wake up. Unfortunately today I would not be getting up. I even knew the team was coming for me when I heard the door unlock and I let Nate carry me away.

I held onto her pillow though. I didn't cry I have already cried so much I'm afraid that if I do anymore Sophie's scent will be gone and I will be alone again. I so don't want to be alone again. I can't and I won't, she would come back. Mommy has to come back; she can't just leave me again. She just has to come back. And she did because when we entered Nates apartment there she was. There she was sitting there with her legs crossed like nothing ever happened and it made my heart, what's the word, crumble?

I looked up at her. I refused to let the tears run down my cheek.

"Hello Sweetheart." She said her voice almost monotone.

I simply didn't know how to respond. How could she call me sweetheart how could she just sit there like nothing ever happened? So I stayed silent as Nate let me out of his arms and placed my feet on the ground.

"I…I know you are mad at me" Sophie stuttered, I never hear Sophie stutter she usually always so confident. "But I'm back now and…."

"You're back so you can leave again huh?" I didn't mean for my voice to sound so dismissive or so aggressive either. She looked at me and the team followed her lead at looking at me with confused looks.

"Sweetie…I"

"Abandoned us, you abandoned us is that how you were going to finish the sentence because that's how you should finish that sentence."

"Stop it Parker" she said sternly but what right did she have to tell me what to do.

"Why? Tell me why I should stop? Am I hurting your feelings, because you sure as hell hurt mine but, then again I guess I don't matter?" My voice raged on and I couldn't seem to make it stop. I just wanted her to know how I was feeling.

"Parker Stop it…please."

"Oh, great manners Sophie, like please will help. Don't you understand? I trusted you." I stepped forward. "I trusted you and you betrayed me! You left like everyone else in my life and for that I Hate you I hate you so much!" I touched my mouth as I was surprised at my own words. Unsure of myself I repeated it again only softer, whispering it. "I hate you?"

"Elizabeth Amie Milano Parker you do not…you do not…hate Me." she stuttered. I saw the tears run down her face and I finally realized what I had said. But what I said was a lie, I could never hate Sophie I was just mad.

Before I could fully react her arms were around me in a warm embrace and then my tears followed alongside hers.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I just don't want you to leave again, mommy please don't leave again, please." I hugged her. I didn't know it till I did it but by the time I did it I didn't want to let go.

"Elizabeth…" she said leading me over to the couch even though I didn't let go.

"No, no, no you have to stay mommy…I need you. Please don't go anywhere anymore. I promise I will be good. Just stay here with me and don't leave."  
She tilted my head up making us both stare into each other's eyes. "I am staying." She said and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "But" But what? I felt like saying. "But Tara will still be withholding my place. I will be at my apartment but for right now I need to find myself."

I couldn't say anything. I wanted to run and I wanted to hide but Sophie kept me in her arms as I cried and I couldn't help it. I couldn't help crying and I couldn't help the longing want to stay. I looked up at Sophie and realized I think I'm kind of tired of running and maybe it's my turn to stay.

**Sophie 1 hour later**

I'm sorry. That's all I could think. I had caused her so much pain. And when she said she hated me even though I knew it was not true, it hurt. She had fallen asleep on me not too long ago. And I couldn't help but look at her lovely face. She needs to get out in the sun more though.

I really don't know what is wrong with me sometimes. I'm so selfish. I try to take the easy way out so I won't get hurt but in the end I end up hurting everyone else.

Nate had stayed behind while he had sent the boys on some wild goose chase so we could have some privacy. I didn't mind him in the room. I think he is rather staying there for comfort. I look at him and for once he just seems so peaceful just looking at us. I have to copy his smirk as he stares straight into my eyes.

Then he comes beside me and lifts Parker up. At first her hands race for my touch but when she realizes it is Nate who is holding her she slides her hands back to her chest and rests her head on his. When he stands I mentally take a picture as Parker hands squeeze his shirt that compared to Nates hands were miniature. He stepped on one of the stairs; he was being careful not to wake her.

"Well are you coming Soph?" he said and soon enough I was following behind him.

When we got upstairs he placed her on his bed and started taking of her shoes. He let her characteristic ponytail out, and then picked her up once again. Finally he pulled the covers back then placed her under them before placing an ever so gentle kiss on her forehead and putting her bunny beside her. (Which I don't where he got it from)

"So there are no bad dreams" he whispered and my smile popped up again.

"You know Nate she thinks of you as a father figure. She even called you daddy the day before."

He stayed silent while he brought the rocking chair that was situated in the corner of the room, beside the bed. He then looked into his drawer and brought out a book. It was not something I expected him to be reading but more so something Parker would read. Then I realized I had given her that book for a present. Nate didn't read it though, he just stared at it.

"They all missed you Sophie. It was like a missing piece of all of them just disappeared." He looked up at me over Parker's body where I was behind her stroking her hair. "I know Eliot and Hardison seemed to handle it together but Parker…She was so broken. Every day before you left I would read this book to her. She told me you got it for her birthday and she was so excited when she got it." His eyes flashed over and into his memories he went.

**Nate's Flashback**

_The room Nate was in was quiet as everyone on the team had gone their separate ways. It was when he chose to relax did his little thief come bouncing into his room._

"_Nate, Nate, Nate, Nate" Parker said while jumping up and down with a smile on her face. "Sophie got me something." She lifted the little pink book with the title 'Bunny's worldwide adventure'._

_Nate was astonished at how happy Parker was just to have received a book. She looked as happy as can be by just having the book in her hand. _

"_And you really wanted that book didn't you?" He asked calmly smirking at the scene._

"_Sophie got it for my birthday." She looked up at him then stopped jumping. "No one has ever gotten me anything for my birthday, but Sophie did and she remembered." Nate looked up surprised; He didn't even know that her birthday was today and that made him kind of sad._

"_Would you like me to read it to you?" he asked._

"_Yes." She piped and she handed him the book; then she pounced onto the bed happily._

"_Ok then, long, long ago…" He started and he read and he read. _

_He read and watched as her face changed to happy to happier. She started with a yawn and then she was lying on the bed. Soon enough she was sound asleep and he let himself be settled into his Nate engraved rocking chair; The rocking chair in which he used to tell stories to Sam on._

_Later that night he was awakened by Parker's screams._

"_No, please no, don't take him away." She yelled and she stirred restlessly. _

_Nate placed his hand in hers. She calmed quickly as her nightmare subsided. When looking at her peaceful face again he felt a sense of pride knowing he could calm her. He looked down her, and then using his free hand he brushed her hair back and placed a slow kiss on her forehead. Then he whispered the six words he repeated each night._

"_So there are no bad dreams" he let her hand go about to leave to go back to sleep when he heard her reply._

"_Thank you Daddy." She slurred out sleepily._

"_Happy birthday Parker" he answered and continued to go the couch since his princess occupied his bed. There were no more dreams that night and when he woke up she was never there. But every night she came back and every night she went to sleep peacefully with his kiss._

"But when you left Sophie" he continued. "She couldn't stand me, without being afraid and half of that is because of you."

"Hold on are you blaming…." He cut me off before I could finish.

"We need you Sophie" he said and I stopped stroking Parker's hair to look up at him.

"I know."

"But we will give you as much space as you need until you get your head straight, just don't hurt her anymore OK?" He joined us on the bed, looking down at the sleeping girl.

I knew exactly what he meant though. Parker couldn't take anymore hurt.

"OK" I closed my eyes and let the comforting feeling divulge me, _they needed me_. I opened my eyes quickly to see Parker cuddle up to Nate much like a child would. In many ways Parker is still like a child. She has seen too much of the bad to notice the good. There are many things she hasn't seen or done but maybe I could help that. I closed my eyes. I felt Nates hand on my body as he tucked me into his cuddle bunch and for once I can only imagine my mother's 'I told you so' when I tell her what happened. But my mom was right. She had always been right. There was a beautiful painting in front of me the whole time and I was too dumb to see it.

I wouldn't take advantage of it though; because it wasn't something I stole it was given to me. If only Parker knew how much her present meant. This is my painting, my family and even though I still have to find myself, I have no doubt in the world that I haven't just found what everyone needs. I have found something to live for.

**Later…..**

Hardison and Eliot ran up the stairs annoyed.

"Man I can't believe Nate sent us on that wild goose chase." Hardison complained.

Now Eliot was smart enough to know that Nate just wanted some privacy with the girls but Hardison didn't know that. So the only way to get him to shut was to let him give Nate a can of 'whoop' ass.

But when they finally entered the room they stopped at the scene. Sophie, Nate and Parker were all on the bed. Parker was in the middle with Sophie on one side and Nate on the other. Nate had his arms around Sophie and Parker while Parker snuggled into Nate and Sophie held Parker. They looked peaceful and Eliot smirked at this.

"Man he's sleep lets go." Hardison stormed out yet he still had to admit he was glad things were turning out this way. He was glad his family was back together again.

**A/N how'd you like? The next chapter is the last chapter so reviews are appreciated. What do you think is next?**


	5. The End of My Beginning

**A/N I thought about doing something really deep, to finish this story off but I rather keep it simple. Thanks to ****Black Lithning**** because without her I truly would have never, ever, ever, ever, ever finished this story. She kept me going so Thanks. You should go check out her stories they are really great. And she should be updating *cough, cough*. Also thank you to all the favorites, followers and reviews from all of you, though reviews are still appreciated. **

**Dear Writers**

Sometimes I'm still confused on how exactly these things came to be. I probably won't ever understand. They say that whenever you wish upon a star or even a dandelion that if you do, your wish will come true. For years I would wish upon a star. I would wish for a family. I would wish to be loved. For a long time I was just a thief with money, nothing else. Somehow when I met the team things changed. I could feel…well I could feel _feelings_. I could breathe and every breath would feel a little bit lighter. I could walk and know that if I fell, someone would always be there to pick me up.

Many days I didn't feel anything. I didn't live. I didn't love and I wasn't anyone. I just existed. But now, as I sit on this roof, I can look up at the stars with happiness. I can look up at the sky, the endless sky, and believe that maybe somebody is watching me, leading me on the right road. I never thought about it until now but maybe he/she is not such a bad guy. And perhaps, if he did lead me to the team I just might owe him/her a thank you.

I always find myself on this roof. It always makes me feel safe. It's funny how the moon can seem like a protector but I guess I really don't need the moon anymore. I have someone else to protect me.

Anyway, I still can't figure out why whenever I get by Hardison my stomach just feels…fuzzy. If I could just figure out what these, feelings for Hardison mean, then maybe I wouldn't be so confused. So unfortunately until then I guess this is goodbye**. ** _I don't know why I posses these feelings, all I do know is that for once I am not afraid to face them, at least when Sophie is here._

**-From Your Secret ****Admirer ****Thief**

_The moon is always peaceful _

_As you look up at the sky_

_The stars are always lovely_

_Shining with arrogance, never shy_

_The moon is always peaceful_

_From the rooftop where I can see_

_There never is a limit _

_Of to what I can do or be_

**THE END**

**(For now)**


End file.
